


Her Baby

by SarahShalomDavid



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Insecurity, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid
Summary: When Andrea reveals to Miranda that she is pregnant, Miranda also discovers that the younger woman is not as secure in herself as she had originally thought that she was.





	Her Baby

“Andrea”, she said softly, “I won’t be attending the dinner party tonight, I shall need you to send Nigel in my place and tell him to take Jocelyn with him”. Ordinarily she would have told him to take Emily with him or even Serena but neither were an option as Emily had been unable to travel to Paris and Serena had stayed behind to take care of the woman. “Then I need you to call Donatella and tell her that I can do lunch on Friday”, Miranda continued, “After that I... Andrea?”. The Editor-in-Chief frowned slightly in concern. 

The dark-haired assistant had swayed slightly and grabbed hold of the back of the chair before putting her hand over her mouth. The woman was pale and had closed her eyes, “One moment”, she mumbled as she dashed to the bathroom, given the choice she would have run back to her own hotel room bathroom, however, she knew that she simply did not have the time to do that. 

Miranda jumped up from the sofa and hurried to follow her assistant, she was definitely worried about the other woman and it showed on her face, not that anyone was looking at that moment. When she got to the bathroom, she was just in time to see the younger woman throw herself down on her knees on the hard tiled floor before heaving over the toilet bowl. 

Andrea did not realise that her boss had followed her as she had been much too distracted with the feeling of nausea and the worry of throwing up on the expensive carpet of the hotel room, especially considering who the hotel room currently belonged to. She did, however, realise when her hair was suddenly being held back from her face and a hand was rubbing her back in a reassuring and soothing manner. She turned to look at the Editor-in-Chief in order to thank her as the comforting gesture was not something that she had expected from the woman at all. 

Once Andrea had stopped throwing up, Miranda stood and poured a small amount of mouthwash into one of the disposable cups in order to kneel back down and hand it to her assistant, "Here", she said softly, "Gargle with this and it will take the taste away". 

Andrea closed the lid to the toilet and flushed it before doing as Miranda had suggested then spitting the remnants of the mouthwash down the toilet to get rid of it, "Thank you", she said with a small smile whilst still feeling rather nauseated. 

"Nigel said that you were throwing up yesterday morning too", Miranda stated, "And you were rather pale when you came in this morning which leads me to believe that you had been throwing up before you came to my room". Miranda tucked a stray bit of hair back behind Andrea's ear, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?", she questioned calmly before she cupped the woman's cheek. 

Her assistant bit her own lip gently before nodding, "Yes", she replied, "But can we do it somewhere other than the bathroom floor? I just... it's making me feel queasy being in here". 

Miranda nodded, "Yes, of course", she said in response before standing up and offering the woman a hand in order to help her get up from the hard and cold floor. 

Andrea, despite a small element of hesitation, took the hand that had been offered to her and got up from the floor of the bathroom, "Thank you", she said softly again as she followed her boss into the main room of the hotel suite where they both sat on the sofa together with a small amount of distance between them. 

The distance had been closed by Miranda who took hold of the younger woman's hands in a comforting gesture. "Tell me what's wrong", she requested in a much gentler manner than what she usually did as it was not quite a demand but it was clear that she wanted the answer no matter what. This time it was out of concern rather than for a professional reason.

"I...", Andrea paused and took a deep breath. 

Miranda decided in that moment to do something that she had never done before, it was something that she had thought about and even dreamed about but not something that she had physically carried out and that was to wrap her arms around her assistant and pull her closer to her. She did not think about it but did it on instinct, holding the woman close to her as she did her best to comfort her. One hand was soon laced in the woman's dark locks whilst the other ran up and down her back in a gentle gesture. 

Andrea buried her face against the older woman's neck and relaxed into the comfort that her boss was providing, she felt safer in that moment than she had in longer than she could remember. "I'm pregnant", she said after a moment of silence in the other woman's arms before starting to sob. 

"Then why are you crying?", she questioned as she held Andrea even closer to her than she had done before, ensuring that her embrace was even more secure than it had been as she desperately wanted to comfort her as best as she could in order to stop her tears. She hated to see her assistant upset but the thing was that Andrea had not been simply an assistant for a long time, she was so much more than that, "Surely it's a good thing, right?". 

Andrea shook her head, "I don't know what to do", she admitted, "I'll make a terrible mother". 

It was then that Miranda realised that the other woman was feeling insecure about becoming a mother so she pulled back slightly in order to be able to look at the other woman's face before cupping her face with both of her hands, "Andrea", she said softly, "There is no way that you could possibly be anything other than an amazing mother". 

"But...", Andrea started to object but was quickly cut off by Miranda who shook her head. 

"No", she said softly, "You are amazing with Caroline and Cassidy, I've seen you with them and I've seen you around other children too". "I saw how you were around the children at the girls' school on that field trip to the museum", Miranda said with a smile, the field trip was something that the girls wanted Andrea to join them on despite the fact that it was supposed to be parents in attendance, although mostly it was the children's nannies that had turned up rather than the parents. Miranda had been determined not to miss it as both of her daughters had been rather excited to go to the museum as it was a very interactive one with various activities for them to do and Miranda felt bad for missing the previous trip due to being at a fashion event out of the country. "I saw you with those children that decided that they wanted to watch the photo shoot in Central Park", she continued, "And I saw you with Jocelyn's son too". "I know for a fact that you will be an amazing mother to your baby", Miranda stated with full faith behind what she was saying to the other woman as she placed a hand on her assistant's stomach very gently. 

"I don't know, Miranda", Andrea said as she reached up and brushed the back of her hand against her cheeks in order to get rid of the tears that had slipped down them, "I don't know if I can". 

The Editor-in-Chief nodded, "I believe in you and I know you would be a brilliant mother", she stated before continuing, "However, I want you to know that whatever you decide that I'll be here for you all the way". "If you decide to have the baby then I will be here for you throughout the pregnancy, I'll hold your hair back when you're ill and I'll make sure that you have whatever crazy thing that you're craving at the time", she said with a smile, "And when the time comes I'll be there to hold your hand, probably risking broken bones in my hand, but I'll be there by your side as you give birth to your beautiful child". "Then I shall continue to be there for you and the little one no matter what", Miranda said with a smile as she cupped the other woman's cheek, "You don't have to do it alone". She knew that her assistant had broken up with her boyfriend previous to leaving for Runway as she had overheard a multitude of conversations between the assistants outside of her office and Nigel was a great source of information too, it made her wonder why anyone told him anything when he was as good at keeping secrets as Snow White was in that show that the girls both loved so much. "But if you...", Miranda paused for a moment, "if you decide that you want to give the little one up for adoption then I will be here for you then too and I would happily give your beautiful child a home with my girls and I". The last idea was an option that she did not like as much but she knew that it had to be there, "And if you'd rather... if you'd rather have an abortion then I will be there for you then too", she said softly, "No matter what you choose to do, I will always be there by your side, doing whatever I can to be there for you". 

Andrea looked rather shocked, "Really?", she whispered. 

Miranda simply nodded as she responded, "Really", she stated simply. 

"Why?", the younger woman questioned with slight confusion on her face, "I mean not that I'm not grateful it's just...". 

"Oh, my Andrea", the Editor-in-Chief whispered softly with her hands remaining on the other woman's cheeks, "You don't see, do you?". "You notice every little thing about me and you can work out what I want and what I mean so easily", she said gently, "And yet you don't see how much I love you". 

"You...", Andrea looked even more confused than she had done before that. 

Miranda nodded, "Yes, my Andrea, I love you with all of my heart and soul", she revealed, "I have done for such a long time and I doubt that I will ever stop". 

"You really love me?", the younger woman questioned softly. 

The woman, yet again nodded, "I really do", she said in response but then opted to show her in a more physical manner instead by leaning forward and pressing a loving kiss to Andrea's lips, "I love you". 

A huge smile broke out on Andrea's face as the love shone in her eyes along with hope, hope that had not been present before that moment, "I love you too, Miranda", she softly admitted in response, "So much". 

The Editor-in-Chief smiled happily before she kissed her assistant much more deeply, when they pulled back from each other in order to take in some much needed oxygen, Miranda wrapped her arms back around the younger woman and held her close yet again, "You don't have to decide right now but I want to remind you that no matter what I'll be here for you". 

"I think...", Andrea paused for a moment, "I think I'm going to keep her or him, I know that I can't... I can't get rid of it". "I'm still not as sure as you are in my parenting capabilities having you at my side...", she said softly as she admitted, "...well that makes me feel invincible". 

Miranda smiled brightly as she tightened her grip ever so slightly and placed her hand over the other woman's stomach, "I'm glad", she replied as she pressed a gentle and loving kiss to the top of Andrea's head.


End file.
